


The mute boy with the brown curls

by Dani_howell



Series: Peter Parker needs a hug [1]
Category: Skip Westcott - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Foster AU, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mute Peter Parker, Nightmares, Orphan Peter Parker, Pain, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape, Submissiveness, Tony is a bitch, Tony stark acting as Peters parental figure, but its going somewhere, harley is an angel, idk where this is going, im sorry, non con, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_howell/pseuds/Dani_howell
Summary: Peter Parker was not normal on any scale, his parents and uncle were murdered, his aunt dying soon after, and his brother being moved to a different foster home.He has always looked up to Tony Stark, wanting to be like him when he was older, knowing that it was far from his reach.So what happens when Tony walks into his orphanage and takes a liking to the Mute boy with brown curls.ORAfter a few years of living with Tony, a certain Harry Osborn would like to have his turn while Tony and Harley are standing at the sidelines





	1. The mute boy with brown curls

**Author's Note:**

> There will be trigger warnings throughout, the chapters will get longer and more in depth as the story goes along

There was one day that Peter Parker's life was thrown off course. This day would later be referred to as his 'inciting incident'. This day was different because of many reasons.  
In the morning, Peter did his usual routine, get up, go to breakfast, get hit at least twice from the other kids, go back to his 'room' (The inside of a closet) and stay there until dinner with nothing in between.  
This day in march was when Peter's life would change, because at exactly 1PM, he heard a loud knock at the community bedroom, opening it to find Tony Stark.

Tony  
Freaking  
Stark

Peter cowered back as he laid eyes upon the suit wearing billionaire, cowering in on himself as he looked him up and down, eyes landing on his fear holding eyes.  
"Hey, Kid, I'm Tony" Tony held his hand out for him to shake, only for him to move further away from it. "What's your name, kid?" Tony watched as the kid ran to one of the desks and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, holding it up for the man to see. Peter. "So, you don't wanna talk huh?" Peter looked up with worry which Tony was soon to reassure him "Thats okay. You wanna sit down and talk?" Peter nodded his head shyly.  
He brought his notepad with him, just incase he needed to write down an answer to a question or something.  
"So, Peter, how long have you been here?" Peter held up 10 fingers and Tony nodded, wondering how anyone would not adopt this poor kid. "How many families have you been with?" Peter held up 1 finger, looking down, obviously uncomfortable with the answer so Tony decided not to push it anymore.  
The two talked more for another hour, topics ranging from favourite foods to engineering -which Peter knew surprisingly a lot about- soon though, Tony decided to go back down to the front office and get the adoption papers.  
"Peter please, I'd like to take him home today," He smiled at the woman with the files.  
"Oh, are you sure sir? His last foster family wasn't so nice if you can understand, he does have nightmares every night." Tony looked confused at the woman but she only handed him the boy's file along with some papers and a pen, "I'll tell him to go pack. And, Mr Stark, whatever you do, don't do anything to hurt him." She went back up the stairs to the boys room as Tony retreated to the seats lined up along the entrance, starting to read over the file given to him.

Peter Parker  
Parents- deceased  
Family- One brother- Harley Parker, sent to a different orphanage, not adopted  
Previous families- Skip westcott  
Reasons for returning- Unable to care for the child properly

Notes- Skip Westcott, upon adopting the child, proceeded to abuse and sexually assault the minor, he assaulted the child for 4 months until the police apprehended the man, taking the child back into care

 

Tony looked over the file at least 4 times, looking up and seeing the teenage boy retreating down the stairs cautiously, looking around as if he was scared of what he would see. Tony wiped the tears away and took the papers out, quickly signing them and leading the boy out to the car.  
"So I wasn't really expecting to get a kid today so your room won't be decorated, but we can go out and buy a bunch of stuff tomorrow if you want to." The boy timidly looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, quickly pulling out his notebook and scribbling down hurried questions.

'I get a room?'

Tony looked at the kid quizzically, not knowing why he was surprised to be getting his own room.

“Yeah kid, I’ll take you shopping tomorrow to get some clothes and stuff, yeah?” The kid nodded his head quickly, exited to finally get his own room.


	2. The arrival of harley keener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony uses his technology to track down another kid, fluff ensures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, im sorry this is so late, im cuttingly overrun with one of my other stories so if you want to see more foster au, go check that out

Later that night, when Peter was asleep, Tony went down to the labs along with Peter's files. He reread it, along with the part about the brother. 

_Damn, the only family this kid's got left is across the city?_

Tony sat down in front of his computer, FRIDAY bringing up the email in seconds, per his request.

 

Dear whoever this may concern,

I have recently discovered that your orphanage is home to a certain child named Harley Keener, I have adopted his brother earlier today and wouldn't like to split up the family, I have attached all the details and request that you send harley to me with my driver, by tomorrow morning,

 

Thanks you, Tony Stark.

 

That should do it. Tony was going to make Peter feel safe and if it meant bringing his brother here, well- that's what he will do.

\------------

 

Peter woke up with a start to the knock on his bedroom door. Astounded that he didn't have a nightmare the previous night, he got up out of bed and opened up the door, revealing Tony. 

Peter gave his new guardian a small wave, Tony gave a smile in response.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna come down for breakfast?" Peter enthusiastically nodded his head, nearly skipping along with the oder man towards the kitchen, pausing at the sound of another pair of footsteps, he rounded the corner only to be attacked with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Peter, thank god, you're safe. Are you okay? Nothing happened back at the orphanage did it?" Peterpulled away from the hug to see Harley, his. freakig. brother.

Peter began sobbing, hiding his face in the other's chest.

"Hey, Pete- it's okay, I'm here now, Tony's decided to put up with two of us now." Peter's only response was leaning back a bit to properly look at his brother.

'is he treating you okay? Not like skip' Harley signed to Peter, having learned sign language when Peter refused to talk to even him.

'Yeah, nothing like skip, he's so nice and I have my own room'

Tony pretended not to understand the sign language, as if his heart didn't break at the words- or gestures.

"hey, you wanna show Harley your room kiddo?"

Peter nodded, quickly leading Harley out of the room and down the hall, giving him the ceremonial tour of the bedroom, including his small amount of pictures and figurines, and the treasures they used to share. he showed harley all of the stuff Tony had gotten for him, including the clothes and lego sets at the back of his wardrobe.

 

_Yeah, he's safe here_


End file.
